


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by RosevalleyNB



Series: Happy Christmas Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: rarepair_shorts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gentleman Marcus, Light-Hearted, Romance, Sneaky Katie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: A snowstorm leaves Marcus stranded at Katie’s home. Considering his options, though, he very much preferred the freezing to death one.OrKatie uses every trick in the book to seduce Marcus.Written for the rarepair_shortswinter exchange@ Livejournal





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepair_shorts comm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rarepair_shorts+comm).



> Usual disclaimers apply.
> 
> Originally written for the [Winter Exhange](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/585914.html) @Livejournal. Unfortunately, my giftee had to drop out, so this became a gift for the community.  
> I hope you enjoy at much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Oh, this is bad,” Marcus muttered as he pressed his nose and gloved hands against the cold glass and peered outside. Worry and panic brewed in the pit of his stomach, making him regret leaving his flat in the first place.

Harsh winds blew thick, fluffy snowflakes in all directions, covering everything in a white blanket for as far as he could see in the dark. In addition to the Ministry issued shutdown of the Floo Network, flying home on his broom was out of the question as well. Although he was an excellent flier on the pitch, flying in a snowstorm was an entirely different story.

Besides, flying wasn't the biggest problem he was facing. That would be the freezing wet cold. Even though he was wearing his thickest winter coat and the necessary gloves, scarf, and hat, the chances that he'd make it through the storm unscathed were slim to none. He could be dressed in a wolf fur cloak doused in an uncountable number of Heating Charms and still freeze to death with what was happening outside.

Then again, considering the alternative, he very much preferred the freezing to death option.

“I need my wand,” Marcus said as he turned on his heels. Involuntarily, his eyes darted between the old clock on the mantle, slowly ticking towards ten o'clock, and his girlfriend who was lazily lying on the sofa twirling his wand between her fingers, and back again.

“Why?” Katie asked and shifted to get more comfortable, making her skirt hike up her thigh. Her grin grew wider when he gulped hard in discomfort and tried to loosen his scarf.

“I-I need to go home,” he stammered as his eyes fell on the lacy tops of her silk stockings. When did she get those and why was he noticing them just now? “A-Apparate. Home, yes.”

“You can't, it's snowing,” Katie answered matter-of-factly. She looked him up and down, licking her lips. “Why are you so eager to leave me?”

“I promised your Dad that I'd leave before ten.” Marcus pressed himself against the window when Katie slowly rose, stretching out languidly. This time, together with her skirt, her top crept up as well, exposing the pale skin of her stomach.

“If you can't Floo out, he can't Floo in. Don't worry,” she rebutted easily. “Do you want another drink?”

Marcus shook his head; he knew better than to fall for that. Mr Bell would never believe that he had been on his way out if he caught him with a drink in his hand. The man loathed him as it was, it would just give him another excuse to hex him for ruining his baby girl. Which, to his credit, he hadn't done. Yet.

“I-I need to go. I've promised Mum to help-”

“You'll splinch yourself, love. The Ministry says it's a magical snowstorm, and no one should leave the house unless it's an emergency.” Katie patted the sofa, batting her lashes in innocence. “Sit with me. I'll pour you another mulled wine.”

“I'm good…” Marcus trailed off when Katie ran her hands up her legs to her thighs to adjust the frilly tops of her stockings.

“Unfair," he muttered under his breath. He'd been the perfect gentleman the whole evening –something that did not come easily to him, and kept at least a two feet distance from her at all costs per her father's demand. And all she had done the whole night was give him a hard time. Very hard.

“Your dad won't be happy if he catches me here after ten.”

“I won't tell him if you don't.” Katie winked and started unbuttoning her blouse. “If anything, he'll be glad that you were here to protect me because who knows what could happen during nights like these. You know, with me being delicate and all. I'm a bit cold, by the way. Care to warm me up?”

“I-...Yes… No!” Marcus screwed his eyes shut and forced himself to think about his Great-Grandmother in a wet, see-through swimming suit, his go-to distraction whenever Katie became too much to handle. Usually, it helped but today, not so much. He cracked one eye open to see what she was doing and regretted it immediately.

“You're gonna get me killed,” he said in a strangled voice.

Katie shrugged, which made her unbuttoned blouse fall open, exposing the new bra she'd bought specifically for this situation. She was done waiting, had been since after their first date a year ago. But with the fear of Merlin her father had put in Marcus, it was clear that taking the lead was left to her. That or whichever of turning thirty-five or marrying came first, according to her father. Well, patience wasn't one of her virtues. Not when she was ready to lose one.

“Come here, Marcus.” She rolled her eyes when he shook his head in protest again. “I just want to cuddle, silly. Promise.”

It was a good thing that he couldn't see her crossed fingers behind her back.

“But I need to leave,” he said in a weak voice. The clock chimed ten o'clock at that exact moment. He braced himself, fully expecting Mr Bell to storm in and curse him for breaking his trust. “The neighbours… I'm sure that I saw Missus Morris spying on us earlier. She'll probably tell your father the first thing in the morning.”

“You're mistaken. The old bird is visiting her son in Glasgow,” Katie lied. When that didn't work, she shivered and hugged herself. “It's horrid outside. What happens if you get stranded in the middle of nowhere? Best stay here with me by the fire, nice and warm.”

Marcus glanced over his shoulder again. In the few minutes since turning his back to the window, the snow had started falling harder. He went over his options. Flying and Flooing were out of the question. He could Apparate, but if it truly was a magical storm, the chances of him splinching himself were great. It wouldn't be the first time. Then there was the Knight Bus, but after an unfortunate event some years ago, he was banned from using it ever again. Damn Stan Shunpike and Ernie Prang for losing their sense of humour!

“You won't tell your parents?”

“Of course not. Now, come here already,” Katie ordered. When he didn't make a move, she pushed her chest out and puckered her lips, furiously batting her lashes. “Please?”

Marcus glanced over his shoulder again, unaware of Katie discreetly pointing her wand and swishing it. Again, the snowfall had increased within the minute he hadn't looked, and it almost seemed like a solid white wall. No, he had no other option than to stay.

“I s'pose we can talk a bit.”

“We can discuss what to get my parents and your mum for Christmas. We only have a few days left,” she offered and scooted over on the sofa to make room. “And cuddle. You've hardly touched me since you got here. I need cuddles, Marcus, and lots of them.”

Marcus revved himself up to break the two feet rule Mr Bell had imposed earlier that night and turned around. He could do this. Gods, he wanted to do this, but at the same time, he had become quite attached to his private bits, which would most likely be the first place Mr Bell pointed his wand at in case he didn't see a Ministry issued lockdown as enough of a reason to break curfew.

_'Nan-nan in a wet swimming suit.'_

He slowly made his way to the sofa and plopped down with a respectable distance between them, eyes firmly fixed on his hands in his lap. He was sure that as long as he didn't look directly at her, he'd manage to make it through the night without much trouble. Or at least, without doing something her parents might get him to regret. To his great misfortune, Katie clearly had different ideas on the matter when she practically pushed her chest in his face.

“Hoh,” came out in a strangled voice.

“Do you like it? I've bought it for you.” To her frustration, Marcus screwed his eyes shut and turned his head. She reckoned that a talk with her mother -to have a talk with her father- was in order. Seriously, how was she supposed to get off when her boyfriend was too afraid to look at her, let alone touch?

“Really pretty,” he murmured.

“You haven't looked.”

Marcus rapidly blinked a few times before he screwed his eyes shut again. His still gloved hands moved to cover his crotch as he said, “Looks good on you.”

Katie let out a deep breath and wracked her brain on what to do now. The first part of her plan had worked; temporarily disconnect the fireplace from the Floo Network, create a fake storm, and tell him that the Ministry had informed thereof over the Wireless while he had been in the loo. After a quick glance at the clock, she discovered that she had a few minutes left before the charms on the fireplace wore off. A quick rub would have to do for now.

“Do you want to touch?” Without waiting for his reply, she straddled his lap and tugged at his scarf.

“No,” he squeaked.

“That's a pity.” Katie sighed in disappointment. But not one to easily give up on a challenge, she reached for his hand and slowly began peeling off the glove; she'd do anything to have her filthy way with him.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

“What do you think I'm doing?” Katie offered him her most seductive smile, wanting to say something witty about long digits and such. Unfortunately, Marcus kept his eyes screwed shut, muttering about his gran. Annoyed by his resistance, she shook her head and yanked the glove off his hand. It looked like she'd need to be bolder than she had already been.

In the distance, the charms on the hearth were dissolving one by one. The sound of magic evaporating sounded much like high strung rope snapping under pressure. As desperation took over, she brought his hand up and pressed it hard against her breast.

“Hoh,” Marcus squeaked again, more high-pitched than before. Although he tried to fight it, his hand cupped on around the lace as if it had a brain of its own. Mr Bell's warnings about what he'd do to him if he ever caught him doing inappropriate things, faded to the back of his mind.

“I know, they feel good, don't they? You might as well take a peek now that you're touching,” Katie encouraged and brought his other, still gloved, hand up as well. His erection grew harder, tenting the front of his trousers. Determined to make the best of the limited time they had left, she wriggled and rubbed for some friction.

It was enough to force Marcus into action. He cracked one eye open, then the other. The beautiful vision, just an inch or two away from his face, chased away the last of his worries and fears. It felt fantastic to have his large hands on red lace, and not just any red lace. No, it was red lace covering Katie's breasts, which felt heavy and round in his hands. He forgot what he'd wanted to say when he noticed her hard nipples outlined against the fabric in the curves between his thumbs and index fingers.

“You like?” Katie asked. When he looked up, pupils dilated and mouth agape in appreciation, she dipped her head for a good long kiss. Oh, yes; he liked it, all right.

Marcus' brain shut down at the sensory overload caused by having his girlfriend half naked on his lap for the first time, and all he could do was sit back and enjoy. Katie, on the other hand, wanted to devour and immerse herself into him, feeling and seeing all he had to offer. Finally, getting a step further after waiting for over a year for it to happen, she wanted to take advantage of him, and the limited time they had left.

“Take it off,” she murmured against his lips as she tugged at the hem of his jumper. Thankfully, he didn't protest too much, only seemed a bit reluctant to let go of her breasts when she ordered him to raise his arms, which she understood completely. She, too, liked them very much.

The jumper was halfway up his arms when Marcus' greatest nightmare became a reality. Unfortunately, he didn't pick up on the clues until it was too late. It was the popping sounds around him that gave him his first fair warning, but he ignored those, believing it was hail pelting against the windowpanes. Even when a familiar sound roared behind him, he didn't think too much of it since the lack of blood in his brain prevented him from doing so. Nor did he connect the dots when a green glow briefly overtook the living.

Only when Katie suddenly froze in his lap before she launched herself off so fast she fell backwards on the floor, he knew that he was in trouble. She mouthed 'sorry' as she pulled the ends of her blouse together and pulled her skirt over her knees.

With his arms still up in the air, he dared a quick glance over his shoulder, instantly regretting it.

Behind him, Mrs Bell was busy studying the ceiling. Her lips were pressed so hard together to keep herself from bursting out into laughter that they had turned white. Her, Marcus could have handled. A few compliments about her new robes and hairdo and they could have put the awkwardness behind them. But she wasn't the problem. No, that would be the man with the twitching moustache, leaning his elbows on the headrest as he fixed his glare on Marcus.

"Are you kids having fun?" Mr Bell raised his brows in warning when Katie wanted to say something. When she quickly uttered an apology for getting caught, he turned to Marcus again. “Now, what was it that we'd agreed on about having fun?”

“Sir, I- uhm...” Marcus tried and failed at stringing together enough words to form a coherent sentence. It didn't help that Katie winked and licked her lips now that her father wasn't paying attention to her. “Sorry?”

“I'd have expected better of you two. What have we done to deserve such disrespect?” Mr Bell shook his head in disappointment, putting more heat behind his statements. As Katie ducked her head and mumbled another apology about her failing charms, the ends of his moustache turned upwards into a sneer. He'd deal with her once he got the other problem sorted.

It was such a shame, though, he'd come to tolerate the boy over the past year. He pulled Marcus' ear towards him and quietly whispered, “You and I need another talk, son.”

* * *

 

**Fin**


End file.
